Naruto Shippuden: Las historias de amor secretas
by Elikpo1277
Summary: Una traducción al español de "Naruto Shippuden: The secret love stories" de Peridot0814. Espero les guste. NaruHina y otras parejas...


ATENCIÓN.

Esta historia es una traducción al español de "Naruto Shippuden: The hidden love stories" de Peridot0814, por lo tanto no me pertenece.

* * *

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN: LAS HISTORIAS DE AMOR QUE NADIE LES CONTÓ**

**CAPÍTULO 1 – Las noticias**

Hinata colocó la gasa que le dio Sakura en la herida del brazo de uno de los queridos miembros de su clan.

"Señorita Hinata, gracias por ayudarme. Entiendo que usted también esta herida." Le sonrió. Hinata devolvió el gesto mientras continuaba con su labor.

"No te preocupes. Sakura me curó hace poco, asi que me siento mejor." Le dijo Hinata, mientras sonreían. La repercusión que tuvo la destrucción de Konoha fue bastante mortífera… y pudo haber estado peor. Se hubieran perdido miles y miles de vidas, hasta ella misma podría estar… muerta. Sin embargo, hay una persona con la que todos están en deuda… Naruto. Hinata terminó de atar la gasa, sonriendo y dicéndole al hombre como llegar a la otra tienda donde Sakura estaba curando a otra gente gracias a la ayuda de sus técnicas médicas. Se fue con una sonrisa. Entonces vio a Neji afuera con Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon… escuchó como estaban hablando de Naruto.

"Naruto… lo hiciste." Cerró sus ojos y suspiro con una sonrisa. Tenía raspones en su cara y moretones esparcidos en todo su cuerpo. En su espalda tenia la cicatriz donde Pain la había atravesado, justo sobre el esternón.

¡Pero Naruto lo logró!

Kiba le pasó los detalles: Luego de que Naruto había sido capaz de eliminar los demás cuerpos, descubrió su punto débil. Entonces, Nagato devolvió todas las almas de los que habían muerto, y se marchitó mientras su compañero se lo llevó, rescatando a toda la villa de otro evento catastrófico.

Hinata se sentía tan… orgullosa. Tan inspirada. Tan… enamorada. Entonces recordó su confesión…

"_¡Siempre te he amado Naruto! ¡Y siempre te amaré!"_

Una memoria algo distante, pero se dio cuenta de que lo echó a perder esta vez.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando? ¿Por qué Naruto querría a alguien, especialmente a ella? Ella era tan débil… sólo era una herramienta en el clan de los Hyuuga. Su padre la quería como a una hija, pero ella nunca fue motivo de orgullo para él. No podía vencer a su hermanita Hanabi, y mucho menos a Pain. Naruto debió creer que ella estaba loca al pensar que podía salvarlo. Kiba estaba orgulloso de ella, así como Kurenai y Shino… pero probablemente solo estaba mintiendo para que tenga confianza en si misma. Incluso Kurenai la llamó a su cama en el hospital para felicitarla por haberle confesado sus sentimientos a Naruto, diciéndole que se necesita mucho corazón para hacer algo así.

Dejó esos comentarios atrás, dejando sus propios pensamientos… seguramente las cosas se iban a poner algo incómodas entre ella y Naruto, pero mientras él supiera lo que ella siente, no le importaba.

Por lo menos no llegó a decir "Quiero estar contigo". Se habría suicidado de hacerlo.

Suspiró, mirando a la tapa de la gasa, los baldes de agua, el alcohol y el neo-peróxido. Sakura se encargaba de las cirugías importantes mientras Hinata se ocupaba de heridas menos graves. Ino la ayudaba a veces… mientras no estuviera coqueteando con Sai por supuesto. Soltó una pequeña risita.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó Sakura, mientras traía unas cajas. Hinata se acercó para ayudarla a descargarlas.

"Ino y Sai."

Sakura se rió con ella.

"Esos dos… te lo juro… es lo más gracioso que he visto. Ino ya le ha dicho que es atractivo, apuesto, guapo pero a Sai le da lo mismo. Si siguen así, Sai va a terminar casándose con Ino sin sentir nada por ella." Sakura dijo a carcajadas. Hinata asintió sonriendo.

"Hmm, hablando de chicos… ¿como están tu y Naruto?" Sakura preguntó casualmente acercándose a un estante para tomar unas vitaminas.

"Ah… emm… No hemos hablado desde que me enfrenté a Pain." Su sonrisa desapareció tán rápido como había llegado.

"Uy, eso es como una semana y media… ¿te está molestando? Porque si es así, le romperé la cara por ti." Sakura se dio vuelta para mirar a Hinata, sentada en la tabla que usaban los pacientes. "Uff, Sakura, solo tú harias eso." Le dijo riéndose.

"Claro que sí, porque ella es mitad hombre. No es así, frentota? Dijo Ino, mientras entraba a la tienda, para molestar a Sakura. Sus brazos estaban cargados con esponjas y paños, que le entregó a Hinata.

"¡Gracias!" Hinata dijo con una sonrisa mientras dejaba los objetos en un esquinero de madera.

"Asi que, ¿De que hablaban?" preguntó Ino, metiéndose en la conversación.

"De ti siendo una puerca." Sakura disparó con una sonrisa.

"¿Y qué compañía esta haciendo pubicidad en tu frente ahora?" dijo Ino devolviendo la burla. Las tres se largaron a reír.

"Estabamos hablando de chicos… y de como Sai no entiende que lo quieres." Hinata le explicó. Ino echó una carcajada.

"¡No seas tontita, Hinata! ¡Por supuesto que me ama! Nada mas es muy tímido como para admitirlo en púbilco." Dijo Ino con una sonrisa. Sakura estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Kakashi entró en la tienda.

"Señoritas, ¿Cómo se encuentran hoy?" Saludó Kakashi.

"Buenas tardes, Kakashi-sensei." Saludó Hinata.

"¡Hola, Kakashi-sensei!" dijeron a coro las otras dos chicas. Las saludó pegando sus ojos en un librito.

"¿Puede ser que alguna de ustedes haya visto a Naruto? Debería de estar en turno ahora…" Kakashi preguntó. Las chicas le dieron una mirada en blanco.

"Debería de estar aquí…" Agregó despacio. Todos se dieron vuelta para ver a Hinata, que se ponía mas colorada a cada segundo…

"Emm… ¿aquí? ¿Seguro que no es con Sakura? ¿O con Ino?" Hinata le dijo con voz chillona.

Kakashi pareció disfrutar de la respuesta.

"Si. El estará trabajando aquí por algo así como una semana, ya que todos los ninjas están siendo asignados para ayudar a los heridos" Agregó Kakashi, con sus ojos brillando.

"Kakashi-sensei, ¿Qué tal si trabajara en mi misma tienda, o con Ino?" Sakura preguntó empujando a su profesor.

"No creo que sea posible." Dijo. Continuó hablando mientras dejaba su librito en el esquinero. "Ya fuiste asignada… por ejemplo, Sakura, Sai te estará ayudando por el resto de la semana."

"¡¿QUEE?" Sakura e Ino gritaron al unísono. La sonrisa de Kakashi se notaba a través de su máscara.

"¡No quiero que él sea mi compañero!" gritó Sakura.

"¡No quiero que él sea su compañero! ¡Déjalo trabajar conmigo!" suplicó Ino.

"Yo no hago las reglas, solo las sigo." Dijo Kakashi riéndose.

Ino se había arrodillado para rogarle. "¡Por favor Kakashi-sensei! ¿No puedes mover un poquito los hilos con tus poderes de shinobi?"

"No, no puedo." Le respondió. "Ah, por cierto, Ino, tu trabajarás con Lee." Las despidió, esfumándose en el aire ante sus ojos.

"¡Lee es buena persona! Nada más tienes que acostumbrarte a él… es muy, MUY energético." Dijo Sakura.

"Emm, Puedo ver a Lee cada vez que entrena con Neji. Es muy cuidadoso, y es bueno para escuchar órdenes." Hinata agregó. Se aproximaba el anochecer, por lo que Hinata tendría poco tiempo para preparar su bolsa de dormir y demás.

"Espero que Sai no sea tan idiota y en serio me ayude." Sakura gruñó, preparándose para dejar la tienda.

"Yo igual" suspiró Ino, también levantándose.

"Hinata, tengo que volver a mi tienda… ¡buena suerte con Naruto!" Se despidió Ino. Hinata y Sakura la vieron alejarse. Mientras lo hacían, Sakura se dio vuelta para verla.

"Tranquila, no te está evitando." Le dijo, leyendo sus pensamientos.

"¡Es que es tan obvio, Sakura!" Insistió Hinata. "Arruine nuestra amistad…"

"Aún si lo hiciste, Naruto volverá a hablar contigo. No es tan idiota." Le aseguró Sakura, abrazándola. Hinata contuvo sus lágrimas mordiéndose el labio.

"Gracias." Le susurró al oído. Sakura sonrió.

"No hay problema. Sigue así." Le dijo Sakura despidiéndose. Hinata dio un vistazo a la tienda, que ahora estaba vacante. Puso todo en orden, aunque no hubiera sido necesario, cantando en su mente. Mientras lo hacia, solo podía pensar en una cosa:

Naruto

* * *

"¡Vamos Kiba! ¿Que tan malo puede ser trabajar en el subterráneo?" preguntó Naruto. Sai y Lee los seguían a una corta distancia. Kiba gruñó.

"Uff, es lo peor... ¡Ni siquiera es algo interesante! Tengo que reparar todas las condenadas tuberías... ¿Por qué me eligieron a mi y no a ti? Mi especialidad es encontrar cosas, ¡No esto!"

"Es verdad, ¿Pero no dijeron que la mayoría de las tuberías fueron enterradas por los escombros?" Añadió Lee.

"Lee tiene razón. A veces los ANBU viajan bajo tierra usando las tuberías, y sin ellas, somos bastante vulnerables." Agregó Sai. "Shizune nos asignó a todos un compañero de trabajo, ¿verdad? Tengo que trabajar con Sakura. No ha de ser tan malo, pero ella en serio puede pegar duro." Suspiró

"¡A mi me tocó con Ino! ¡Lo vamos a hacer de maravilla! ¡Voy a ayudarla en todo lo que pueda!" Dijo Lee con un puño en alto.

"¿Y tú con quién trabajas? Por mi parte, yo voy a trabajar con los ANBU." Dijo Kiba, dirigiendo la pregunta a Naruto.

"Ni idea." Dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros. "Tendré que preguntarle a la asistente de la abuela Tsunade."

"Tengo la lista aquí, ¿Quieres verla?" Le preguntó Kiba, tomando una hoja de papel de su bolsillo izquierdo. Naruto la tomó y se puso a leer los nombres. Tenten y Neji... Kakashi e Iruka... Sakura y Sai... Ino y Lee... ¡Ahi está! Naruto y... ¿Hinata?

Naruto quedó boquiabierto. No podía decidir si había tenido suerte, o si había entrado al mismísimo infierno.

"¿Que te pasa? ¡Vas a trabajar con Hinata! ¡Es la mejor compañera que te podría haber tocado!" Dijo Sai.

"¡Muy cierto! Cuando practicaba con Neji y Tenten en los campos de entrenamiento en la mansión Hyuuga, Hinata nos cuidó muy bien." Lee añadió entusiasmado.

"Pero..." Naruto estuvo por decir algo cuando se quedoó callado. ¿Les contaría sobre sus sentimientos? No lo iban a tomar en serio si fuera así... ¡Dios, ni siquiera le creerían! Kiba de repente lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sai y Lee no lo habían notado y siguieron caminando. Entonces, Kiba lo empujó contra un árbol, sacudiendo sus ramas con el impacto.

"Escuchame Naruto, eres mi amigo, y Hinata también lo es. Pero te juro por Dios, si le llegas a hacer ALGO que la haga enojar o sentirse mal, ni creas que no voy a enfadarme, ok?" Dijo Kiba, tomándolo de la remera. Lo soltó despacio, viendo que levantaba la guardia.

"¡Ey, estás actuando como si fuera a abusar de ella o algo asi! ¡Solo la voy a ayudar un poco, nada más! ¡En serio, te prometo que no le voy a hacer nada!" Prometió Naruto, aunque la última oración no salió de su boca:

"No lo voy a hacer, porque la amo..."

* * *

Bueno gente, espero les haya gustado el capítulo 1.

Hace unos días leí la historia "Naruto Shippuden: The secret love stories" de Peridot0814, y acordamos que yo traduciría al español para que más gente lo leyera.

Como vienen las vacaciones de invierno, probablemente no pueda traducir hasta dentro de unas semanas. Pero después les prometo que será mas rápido, ¡créanme!

Comenten. :D


End file.
